


Ending The Investigation

by Haspite



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blood and Violence, Decapitation, Dismemberment, M/M, Much bad ending, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haspite/pseuds/Haspite
Summary: Yu reaches his breaking point.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Ending The Investigation

The silver-haired teen sighs as he wipes the blood from his forehead. He looks down at the decapitated detective prince at his feet and smiles softly. "Sorry Naoto... You were in my way..." He climbs the stairs to the 8th floor of the castle shaped dungeon and throws the body in, leaving and shutting the door behind him. 

"Senpai?..." The soft voice echoed from the hall. Yu turns, looking towards the source.   
"Rise... What're you doing here?"   
"I saw you and Naoto come in, and I followed but..." The idol's eyes were wide as she backed away. "What did you do to her?... You're so bloody and-"  
"I didn't do anything wrong." He steps forward, approaching the girl coolly. "We had a disagreement, and I settled it."   
"But why are you bloody?" Rise's was quivering, her voice the same. 

"She didn't listen to reason... Listen, you can't tell anyone about this, alright?" 

"W-what? Senpai I can't keep qui-" The girl gets cut off by the upperclassman gripping her throat with one hand.

"Too bad..." He pushes her against the wall, one finger twirling her pigtails. "I didn't wanna do this Rise..." He reveals his katana which was hidden in his Yasogami uniform as he throws her to the ground, mounting her. "I'll try and be quick." He tells her as he lifts the blade. 

"W-wait senpai no!" 

In one swift movement, he brings the already bloodied blade down onto the idols arm, making a two inch cut that he began sawing at. 

"AH! S-senpai please!" Tears streamed down her face as Yu cut her lower arm clean off from the rest of her body, blood spilling from the stump remaining. 

"Missing something?" He teases, waving her arm in her face. The girl only sobbed in response. With a grim chuckle, the boy continued on the second arm, removing it. "You were so cute Rise, I'm really sorry." He sighs as he stands, Rise was close to losing consciousness by now. 

"Sen....senpai.... Please... You don't have to..." She pleads, arms flailing weakly. 

"Yes... I do..." He lifts his blade and sends it down onto the brunettes neck, cutting it clean off, blood splatters, staining the once pristine silver hair and the dull uniform. "Such a mess..." Yu groans as he moves the corpse into the room with Naoto's. 

By the time he returns home, Nanako's in bed peacefully and Dojima isn't home, giving him enough time to clean himself and his weapon. 

The next day, he decides to spend some time with Kanji, who unfortunately wanted to train in the tv world. However each time they encountered a shadow, it ran off in fear. This persisted in every area, the lab, bathhouse, and strip tease. 

"Dammit! How're we supposed 'ta train if the damn shadows keep runnin'?!" The blond complains as they return to the entrance. 

"Guess we'll just have to come back another day..." Yu shrugs as they approach the stack of tvs. 

"Sensei!" A familar voice calls. The pair turn to the source as it approaches them. Teddie looks distressed, and not in his bearsuit for some reason. "The shadows! There's something wrong with them!" He was panting as he stopped in front of them. "They just keep running from me! Usually they run to me! A-and..." The blond gulps, looking up at the two. "I-i-i was in Yuki-chan's castle and..." The boy tears up. 

"And what? Teddie what's wrong?..." Yu approaches the boy innocently, embracing him. 

"I-i saw Rise-chan! And Nao-chan! T-they were..." He begins to sob, arms wrapped around Yu's torso. 

"There there Ted..." The older boy mutters, patting the former bears head. "It'll be alright........" His free hand lifts Teddie's chin upward and with a reassuring smile, he twists his head to the side sharply, a pop sound echoing throughout the empty hall. 

"H...Holy shit... What the hell!?" Yu turns to Kanji, who was staring with wide eyes. "What did you do?!" Yu simply drops the limp body and approaches the taller boy, slowly drawing his sword.  
"He didn't leave me a choice... He wasn't meant to find them..." In a swift movement, he sends his sword straight into Kanji's abdomen, piercing straight through. "And I know that you'll rat me out... Sorry... I liked spending time with you though..." 

"But... Senpai..." The delinquent only stares, backing away slowly. With quivering hands, he grabs the sword hilt and pulls it out, releasing a pained cry. "D...Dammit!" The blond falls to his knees, looking at his upperclassman. "Why?..." 

"Felt like it..." Yu responds coldly as he grabs his blade once more, and slices the boys neck open. 

After another night spent cleaning up messes, Yu hopes that the next day is different... He decides to meet up with Yukiko and Chie at the Samegawa Flood Plain, hoping to go fishing. By the time he arrives, the pair are already chatting by the riverbed. "Hey." He greets with a smile. The girls turn and wave as Yu sits beside Chie.

"How have you been?"

"Fine!" Chie responds.

"Have you spoken to Naoto-kun or Rise-chan? They haven't been answering my messages... Neither has Kanji-kun..." Yukiko sighs.

"Oh yeah, he said you two were going into the tv yesterday! How'd it go?" Chie questions with a smile.

"It... Was fine..." Yu lied, turning forward. "I walked him home and haven't seen him since..." 

"Really? His mothers so worried... She said she hasn't seen him since the afternoon..." Yukiko adds quietly. 

"Really? But Yu said he walked him home..." Chie turns to the boy in question. "Right?'

"Yup." He remains staring at the still water, refusing to look at the two. 

"How come his mother didn't see him? Could she have been asleep? When did you two return to reality?" 

"I don't remember..." 

"Really? That's kinda weird..." Chie remarks, turning back to her rod. "Maybe something happened to him...." She mutters. 

With a deep growl, Yu stands, taking a nearby stone and knocking Chie in the head with it. He repeats several times until she collapses into the water, blood mixing. "Goddammit!! You all keep asking questions!!" He groans. "I don't have time to deal with this shit..." 

"Chie..." Yukiko quickly stands up, holding her rod as if it were a weapon. "Why would you do that!?" She had tears in her eyes... Yu would rid her of those soon...   
"She kept questioning things! You did too!! Goddamit! It was just supposed to be Naoto but noooo Rise just had to show up! Then Teddie opened his big mouth and Kanji was there too! Now I have to get rid of both of you!!" He tackled the girl, forcing her to the ground. 

Yukiko struggles but is unable to overpower the male as he drags her by the hair towards the still water. He kneels down and grips a handful of the girls hair before forcing her head under the stream. "Sorry Yukiko... I didn't want to do this to you guys..." He whispers while she struggles to push his hand and lift her head, failing each time. Yu waited until she went limp to let go and kick the bodies into the river. The water would wash the prints off... 

That night, he heads to Yosuke's house to sleep over. The manager boy already has a futon set up on the ground for his partner to sleep on. However, Yosuke was laying there for the time being. "Have you heard from anyone? They won't respond to my texts..." 

"Dammit Yosuke not you too..." Yu mutters, walking towards the smaller boy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yosuke turns to Yu curiously. The taller boy mounts him, placing two hands beside his head. "P-partner? What're you doing?..." A light blush crept on his face as Yu leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"What I should have done a long time ago." 

Yu grips the boy's throat with intent of choking him, however he underestimated his strength and was forced off.   
"What the hell man!?" The boy springs up and rushes to the door but his ankle is grabbed, causing him to trip. Yu growls, forcing himself on Yosuke once more. "Get off!" He cries out. "Help! Someone he-" He stops as Yu forces both hands into Yosuke's mouth, one on top and one bottom. He then begins prying, the strength was one Yosuke wasn't aware Yu had. After a few minutes of Yosuke struggling, Yu stood, pushing the bou towards a dresser where he knocked the boys head against the wood several times.

"Shit....." Yosuke only groans weakly as Yu looks around, he kneels down and finds Yosuke's kunai under his bed. 

"What to do with these?" Yu smirks, as he lifts Yosuke up by the chin and forces his mouth open. "Seeing you like this... So vulnerable... Ugh~" Yu moans before forcing a kunai into the boys mouth, slicing at his tongue a bit. After a minute or so, Yu begins using the weapon to pry out Yosuke's teeth one by one, the boys screams were agonizing but went unheard. 

"W-why?..." Yosuke manages to ask weakly.

"Well Yosuke, you take my breath away... It's only fair I take yours..." With that, he shoves the kunai upwards, piercing the roof of his mouth and his skull.


End file.
